Old Man Kingpin
by jonathan24
Summary: The untold origin story of Ollie Jackson, a nobody who became one of the most ruthless tyrants ever to rule the Wastelands. Rated T for stylized violence including some bloody images, and for language.


**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** An overhead crane shot of the Rice-Eccles Stadium at night.

Caption: Fisk Lake City, Kingdom of the Kingpin

Caption (Kingpin): You think I was born yesterday, do ya?

 **Panel 2.** The African-American Kingpin is sitting in his chair, looking out the window of his office.

Kingpin: You thought you and your friends could take me out? Bitch, I've dealt with every stupid ass who tried to do the same thing.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Kingpin talking. **  
**

Kingpin: Since we have only thirty minutes left before the show, I should tell you how I became the Kingpin.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** The inside of a seedy motel room. It's sundown as the low sunlight gleams into the room through the windows. An African-American woman with an Afro and wearing revealing clothes, is trying to hold back the door.

Caption: 35 Years Ago

Caption (Kingpin): I was born into a world now ruled by the bad guys. My momma was the only hooker in my hometown who still carried a heart of gold.

Voice (off-panel): You shouldn't have screwed with us like that!

 **Panel 2.** Close up/long shot of the woman talking to a young African-American boy who is her son and wearing a blue basketball jersey, hiding in the closet.

Caption (Kingpin): She did whatever she could to provide for herself and me.

Woman: Stay where you are, Ollie! And whatever you do, don't let them see y-

 **Panel 3.** The door suddenly breaks open, sending the woman falling down to the floor.

Caption (Kingpin): It was only a matter of time before the #$% started hitting the fan.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of the woman trying to get up.

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of a prehensile tongue grabbing her by the neck.

Voice (off-panel): Do you think we're a couple of fools?!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** An aged Sabretooth and Toad, dressed like pimps stand over the woman as the latter pins her down to the floor.

Caption (Kingpin): Turns out her bosses don't approve her selflessness.

Sabretooth: You stole our money and gave it away to every poor human maggot in this town! You know that's bad for business!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the angry woman.

Woman: First you killed every superhero, and now you start taking everything we have left...

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the boy looking through the keyhole of the closet door.

Woman (off-panel): ...including our children!

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Sabretooth talks as Toad lifts her up in the air.

Sabretooth: Did you already forget who we work for?! All that money was suppose to go to him! If we go back empty-handed, he'll have our heads, and I have a healing factor so it's going to be much worse for me!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the woman struggling in vain.

Woman: I'll see you in hell!

Sabretooth (off-panel): That's all I needed to hear!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of the boy tearing up as a large snap is heard.

 **Panel 4.** The horrified boy looks down at his mother's corpse.

Sabretooth (off-panel): It's so hard to find good prostitutes these days.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Toad starts to leave the room as Sabretooth notices something in the closet.

Toad: So now what? We need more than a excuse to get out of this one.

 **Panel 2.** Sabretooth rips open the closet door.

Sabretooth: I don't think so!

 **Panel 3.** Sabretooth grabs hold of the boy.

Sabretooth: Looks like we got ourselves something even better here!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sabretooth and the sobbing boy looking directly at each other.

Sabretooth: Listen up real good, kid. Your mommy owed us a lot of money, now that she's dead, you're going to have to work it off for us.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** A prison bus heads toward what's left of Las Vegas, passing the Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas sign in the middle of the night.

Caption: Hammer Falls

Caption (Sabretooth): And I know just the place!

Caption (Kingpin): What'd I tell you, the # $% had hit the $ #% fan!

 **Panel 2.** The inside of the prison bus that's filled with kids around the boy's age, some are older than him.

Caption (Kingpin): Like every other kid who had lost their parents, I was scared #%$less.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the boy with his head down.

Caption (Kingpin): My momma always believed that one day superheroes will come back and save us all.

 **Panel 4.** The bus drives past the spot where Mjolnir lies.

Caption (Kingpin): She believed too much.

 **Panel 5.** The boy along with the other kids exit the bus, being escorted by guards dressed like Mutant Response Division soldiers.

Caption (Kingpin): What my late momma did had landed me smack-dab in the middle of his territory.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The boy sees a big metal statue of Magneto in the middle of the street.

Caption (Kingpin): In case you didn't know, I'm talking about Magneto. The so-called "Master of Magnetism"! God, why wasn't I born a mutant instead!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** One of the soldiers, holding a pen and a clipboard talks to the boy.

Soldier: Please state your name for the record, even though we don't absolutely care.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the boy speaking.

Boy: Ollie... Ollie Jackson.

 **Panel 3.** The soldier points to Caesars Palace behind the boy where the other children are walking towards it.

Soldier: That's where you're going to work until you pay off your debt. I know it's going to suck, but I'm not the one making the rules here.

 **Panel 4.** Long shot of the soldier watching the boy enter the Palace.

Ollie: Go $#% yourself!

Soldier: That's what they all say.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** The boy, now a teenager, dressed as a waiter and carrying a couple of drinks is walking through the casino, filled with patrons drinking and gambling at various tables and slot machines.

Caption: 25 Years Ago

Caption (Kingpin): For too long, I've been working my ass off non-stop and I still haven't paid my dues.

 **Panel 2.** A patron at the craps table shouts at him.

Patron: Hey fancy boy, another round over here!

 **Panel 3.** One of the patrons trips the boy over on purpose while the others start laughing at him.

Caption (Kingpin): Much like my ancestors, I was treated like human garbage and can't do a damn thing about it!

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** The boy starts to pick up the broken glass, when a bald, yellow-bearded middle-aged man wearing approaches him.

Caption (Kingpin): I was this close to suicide, but then...

Man: Excuse me there, young fella.

 **Panel 2.** The man hands the boy a piece of paper.

Man: Why work for the rest of your life...

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the paper with the large visible words that say "The Great Games! Compete and live to win big cash prizes!"

Man (off-panel): When you can do the next best thing!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of the boy smiling.

Caption (Kingpin): My momma told me to stay away from strangers, but she don't mind now.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** The Rice-Eccles Stadium at night, filled with cheering spectators.

Announcer (off-panel): Ladies and gentlemen, the Brotherhood of Mutants proudly presents: The Great Games!

 **Panel 2.** The boy walks out to the field.

Announcer: Now please welcome our newest contestant: Ollie "Revenger" Jackson!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of the boy annoyed.

Caption (Ollie): Note to self: pop a cap in that guy's ass for giving me that stupid nickname!

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** The boy comes to a large table filled with assorted weapons.

Announcer (off-panel): Pick your poison, kid!

 **Panel 2.** The boy takes the large machete and raises it up in the air.

Announcer (off-panel): Aah, he chose the titular weapon of the late Machete! Now he's ready to face his first challenge!

 **Panel 3.** The boy is stunned to see Toad walk out to the field.

Caption (Kingpin): On second thought, Revenger isn't as bad as it sounds.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Toad attacks the boy with his tongue, but the boy quickly dodges it.

Ollie: I've literally dreamt of this moment ever since you took my momma from me!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the boy slicing off Toad's tongue with his machete.

Toad (off-panel): (screaming in pain)

 **Panel 3.** The boy lunges at Toad, stabbing him with the Machete.

Ollie: I want you to feel what I'd felt that day!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of the boy whispering in Toad's ear.

Ollie: See you on the other side, bioch!

 **Panel 5.** Silhouettes of the boy gutting Toad alive.

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** The boy, covered in blood shouts to the crowd while brandishing his bloody machete.

Ollie: C'mon, I'm ready for more!

 **Panel 2.** The boy decapitates Sauron.

Caption (Kingpin): From that first kill, I've felt not a goddamn thing!

 **Panel 3.** The boy stabs Stilt-Man on the ground.

Caption (Kingpin): I loved the bloodlust, and it never stopped for me!

 **Panel 4.** The boy stabs Mysterio in the head with the machete, shattering his glass dome.

Caption (Kingpin): I even wasted the guy who's responsible for killing most of the X-Men off! *I've always wondered how did he do it.

Caption: *Wolverine Vol 3, Issue #70

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Sabretooth is looking at a bunch of monitors, showing the boy's fights.

Sabretooth: This kid's one hell of a survivor, I'll give him that!

Voice (off-panel): He is the one.

 **Panel 2.** Sabretooth talks to a silhouetted Magneto behind him who is sitting on his throne. Behind him are two big statues of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.

Sabretooth: How the hell would you know? You're not psychic like Professor X, which I had to rip his throat out!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Magneto.

Magneto: My time is running short, Victor. If I don't have my predecessor soon, there will be a power struggle, and you and I both know we can't let that happen. I founded the Great Games for one reason and one reason only...

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** The boy is lying comfortably on a large bed inside a fancy hotel suite.

Caption (Magneto): To find a champion worthy of surpassing me.

Caption: Caesars Palace. A hundred fights, 400K, and one debt paid later.

Ollie: Look at me now, momma! I'm on top of the world!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the boy smiling.

Caption (Kingpin): Since cable's long gone before my time, I think back and remember all the stories that my momma used to tell me to put me to sleep.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of a black gloved hand slowly turning the knob of the door to the suite.

Caption (Kingpin): Like the one about how Iron Man got his heart ripped out by Doctor Doom.

 **Panel 4.** The figure opens the door to reveal Ollie on the bed.

Caption (Kingpin): Or the one about how the Hulk gone mad and ate the Abomination alive.

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** The figure, in first-person view moves quietly towards the boy.

Caption (Kingpin): But my favorite one of all is about Wilson Fisk, the original Kingpin.

 **Panel 2.** The figure pours some chloroform from a bottle on a small rag, right next to the boy.

Caption (Kingpin): He was one of the few criminals who didn't like the idea of taking over the world, so they wasted him and anyone else just for being friends with him.

 **Panel 3.** The figure knocks out the boy with the chloroform rag.

Caption (Kingpin): I wanted to become like him, but I couldn't find that golden opportunity. Instead it found me.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of the boy waking up in Magneto's throne room.

Magneto (off-panel): Oliver Jackson.

 **Panel 2.** The boy sees a sickly, bearded Magneto sitting on the throne room with Sabretooth standing right next to him.

Ollie: You!

Magneto: If you referring to Sabretooth here, I suggest you hear me out first before you try to kill him.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Magneto talking.

Magneto: I had sacrificed so much, including my family, to get where I am today. But I'm dying, I've only got six months left to live. I want you to take my place when I'm gone.

 **Panel 4.** Close of the boy talking.

Ollie: Give me one damn good reason why I wouldn't kill the both of you right now! We're so much better off without the likes of you around!

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Magneto barks at the boy.

Magneto: I'm the one protecting this land from being befallen by those that would dare! My death will only unleash the same chaos that destroyed this country in the first place! The choices I made were never about freedom or profit, but the power to bring fear to everyone else. Now do you understand why I needed a successor?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Magneto talking while Sabretooth smiles evilly.

Magneto: Of course you don't, you're just a pathetic homo sapien! Victor, would you kindly-

Sabretooth: Way ahead of you!

 **Panel 3.** Sabretooth lunges at the boy, grabbing him by the throat.

Magneto (off-panel): Victor, what are you doing?! Don't kill him!

 **Panel 4.** Sabretooth talks while looking at the boy.

Sabretooth: Whatcha gonna do about, gramps? You've lost your edge a long time ago! You've gotten so weak that you can't even lift a single penny off the ground, let alone yourself. I still can't believe you chose this brat over me, so I'm gonna do you this favor.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sabretooth saying something to the boy.

Sabretooth: I believe you're last three words are, #$% you mutant!

 **Panel 2.** The boy grabs something his pocket.

Ollie: No, it's...

 **Panel 3.** The boy injects a syringe into Sabretooth's neck.

Ollie: Legacy Virus, fool!

Caption (Kingpin): In case you're wondering, what I did with all that money are the three B's: broads, booze, and black-marketing!

 **Panel 4.** The boy stands over Sabretooth choking on his own blood.

Ollie: I was saving that for your boss, but then I realized you were also there when you took away the only person that ever gave a damn about me!

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** The boy holds up a slingshot at Magneto.

Ollie: If you plan on kidnapping someone, you should've checked for contraband first!

 **Panel 2.** The boy fires a marble from the slingshot.

Ollie: This is for my momma!

 **Panel 3.** The marble strikes Magneto's left eye out.

Magneto: (screaming in pain)

 **Panel 4.** The boy fires another marble at Magneto, taking his other eye out.

Ollie: That's for the hell you put me through!

Magneto: (screaming in pain)

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** The now-blinded Magneto falls off his throne as the boy walks over to him.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the boy taking Magneto's helmet off of him.

Ollie: And this...

 **Panel 3.** The boy furiously raises the helmet over his head, ready to strike.

Ollie: ...is for calling me pathetic!

 **Panel 4.** Silhouettes of the boy bashing Magneto's head open with the helmet.

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** A squad of MRD soldiers rush in.

Soldier: What the hell happened here?

 **Panel 2.** The soldiers see the boy now sitting on the throne, with the dead bodies of Magneto and Sabretooth lying on the floor.

Ollie: There's going to be some major changes around here.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the boy talking.

Ollie: I'm running this show from now on! There's only one name you get to call me and that is...

 **Panel 4.** The scene cuts back to present day, with the Kingpin talking.

Kingpin: Kingpin! So, what do you think?

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Ashley Barton and her friends are tied up in their chairs, with Ashley and Kingpin.

Ashley: Who gives a flying $# % about your backstory?! We just want to kill you and take control of everything here!

Kingpin: And yet here we are.

 **Panel 2.** A couple of Kingpin's men take Ashley's friends away.

Kingpin: Looks like you're going to miss the big show. I've got something even bigger in store for you instead!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Kingpin talking to Ashley.

Kingpin: You know, you wouldn't even be here if you hadn't listened to too many stories about superheroes always saving the day and whatnot. And that's too bad, I mean after all...

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The Spider-Moblie is seen heading towards the Kingpin's territory.

Caption (Kingpin): Who's going to save you now?

Caption: The story continues in Old Man Logan.


End file.
